


Snowin'

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written in December 2006 for TS Secret Santa on LiveJournal.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 6





	Snowin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2006 for TS Secret Santa on LiveJournal.

Snow was falling steadily in large flakes that pocked the early morning sky and nearly obliterated visibility. It seemed to hang in the air, there was so much of it, and it clung to tree branches and brush and fallen logs in weighty splotches. The cabin was tucked neatly behind large billowy drifts; the roof frosted with a sparkly layer of white. Jim could just make out wisps of gray wood smoke curling lazily upward for mere seconds before being blotted out by the snow.

Jim turned and squinted into the whiteness, tilted his head and sniffled. He wiped away annoying globs of wet snow from his face as he tried to determine just where the hell Sandburg was. He could still hear the strange wailing noise that had drawn him out of the cozy warmth of the cabin in search of his AWOL partner.

“Sandburg!’ he yelled out. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted again, drawing each syllable out, “Sandburg!” His voice crackled as the warm moistness of his breath hit the chilled air, but it was loud and strong. It careened through the valley and echoed off the surrounding hillsides.

A shrill whooping sound answered his call followed by his name being hollered. The one word suspended in the stillness, bellowed unmistakably in Blair’s voice, at once a dare, a command, and an invitation to join in on an adrenaline rush of excited pure wonderment.

“Ahhhhh Christ,” Jim muttered.

The whooping started up again and Jim trudged off toward its source. Within a short distance he was at the edge of a slope leading into a gully. Jim immediately saw a depression in the snow, carving a spiraling trail downward. He shook his head, wondering what Blair had found to use as a sled. He sidestepped carefully as he made his descent following the grooved path Sandburg’s backside had slid along.

Reaching the bottom, Jim was greeted by the sight of a garland of snow angels strung out across the opposite slope. And just past where the last one was swished into the snow was Sandburg. He was still whooping but the yelps and howls came intermittently, punctuating what sounded to Jim like a Gregorian chant. And he was hopping around as if the snow was blazing hot instead of ball-numbing cold, arms and hands askew wildly slicing through the veil of snow.

Jim snorted and his body shook with an involuntary chuckle as he wondered if Blair’s gyrations were some sort of attempt at an artic tribe’s cold weather warding off ritual or if Sandburg just had a an icicle up his butt.

When he caught sight of snow-encrusted Jim stomping toward him, Blair stopped, flung his hands outward and called out, “Isn’t it amazing Jim? Isn’t it just the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen? Isn’t it just---,” Blair gushed as he turned his face upward.

“If you start singing Winter Wonderland, Chief, I swear I’m gonna---,” Jim interrupted…just a little too late.

“Sleigh bells ring, are you listen’?” Blair crooned as he started twirling. “In the lane, snow is glistnin’. A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight,” he sang blissfully off-key.

“No. No, no, no,” Jim moaned, shaking his head as he reached Blair’s side.

Blair turned to Jim and winked.

“Walkin’ in our winter underwear,” he finished with a boyish grin that simply defied the notion that Jim couldn’t see or appreciate the sheer beauty Mother Nature had decided to unexpectedly favor them with.

Blair twirled in close and latched onto Jim. He cozied up along side of him, forcing Jim to take him in his arms and hang on to prevent them both toppling over.

Jim started to growl something gruff and menacing regarding Blair’s tenuous hold on sanity but by god if Blair wasn’t hard as a rock under all that snow and wet and cold and layers of insulation and flannel and damn…those soft snug woolen long johns with the trapdoor opening in the back. He smiled at Blair and kissed him and pulled him closer.

They danced together in the snow, Jim following Blair’s lead, as always, as it should be.


End file.
